garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Caerns
A Caern is a site of great holy and mystical power to the Garou, with powerful Totem spirits bound to it. The Caern GarouMUSH's story centers on is the Triquetral Accord, but over the years numerous other Caerns outside of the Accord have been added to the MUSH's collective background. Caerns outside of the Accord are listed below, broken down by locality. For a sample of what to enter, please see the Sept of the Triquetral Accord. A template can be copied and pasted from here. For the categorized and alphabetized listing, see Category:Caerns. For fallen/dead caerns, see Inactive Caerns. If you wish to write a background for a Caern or a Sept, contact one of the Wizards for help in fleshing it out. If you find a Caern below you would like to use in your character's background or Plot, please exercise due diligence and contact the OOC contact on-game (or the Wizards) before you make any worldview changes to that Caern. Many of these Caerns have been defined by players who are still active in the game. Note: A double-asterisk ( ** ) indicates a Caern profile which needs to be filled out/updated. (Either the history needs expansion, or Sept Positions need to be filled with NPCs, etc.) Caerns in the United States Pacific Coast caerns * The Big Wave, Maui (Haleakala), Hawai'i ** * Clear Water, Alaska * The Faerie Ring, California * Mountain's Heart, California * Western Eye, California ** * Gossamer Scale, Oregon ** * Silent Rains, Oregon * Three Sisters, Oregon ** * The Sept of the Triquetral Accord, Washington Southwestern Caerns * Den of the Diamondback, Arizona * Dry Thunder, South Valley, Arizona Intermountain West Caerns * Mountain Fortress, Colorado Springs, Colorado ** * Two Stumps, Idaho * Wind's Tear, Salt Lake City, Utah ** * Glacier's Blood, Grand Teton National Park, Wyoming Midwestern Caerns * Broken Stones, Illinois ** * The Fanum, Chicago, Illinois ** * Moonlit Woods, Minnesota ** * Reaching Crown, Nebraska * Pure Heart, South Dakota ** * Sacred Hills, South Dakota ** Southeastern Caerns * Rainbow's End, Florida * Our Holy Mother, Florida ** * Gaia's Steel, Georgia * The Phoenix, Georgia ** * Clear Waters, Louisiana ** * Changing Leaves, North Carolina * Hundred Stars, South Carolina ** Mid Atlantic Caerns * The Hand of Gaia, New York ** * The Brass Orchid, Maryland ** * The Sentinel, New York ** * Three Rivers, Pennsylvania * White Oak, Pennsylvania * White Water, Goat Island, Niagara Falls, New York ** * Broken Nails Sept and Used Car Lot, New Jersey ** New England Caerns * Autumn's Mountain, Maine ** * The Fens, Massachusetts ** * Golden Wyld, Massachusetts ** * Shattered Oak, Massachusetts ** Canadian Caerns * Frozen Blood, Northwest Territories * Midnight Fire, British Columbia * Snow-Lies-Deep, Quebec ** * Winter Wolf, Saskatchewan ** * The Great Caern, British Columbia ** Other North American Caerns * Broken Pinnacle, Mexico ** * Lonely Howl (New, Reopened), Mexico South American Caerns * Broken Ice, Cordillera Huayhuash, Peru * Parrot's Cliff, near Antacocha, Peru ** European Caerns * Acton Arch, London, England ** * Black Wings, Unspecified ** * Clairseac Airgead (Silver Harp), County Kerry, Southwestern Ireland ** * Crystal Gateway, Peak District, England ** * Fair Lawn, Liverpool, England ** * L'Clemance Etoile (Merciful Star), France ** * Lough Neagh, Northern Ireland ** * Prophecy Fulfilled, Yorkshire, Northern England ** * Quickened Blood, London, England ** * Schwarzes Wassern (Black Waters), Germany ** * Seething Well, Denmark ** * Seven Hammers, Norway ** * Silver Wind, Wales ** * South Downs, Sussex, England ** * Teeth of the Night, Slovenia ** * Sept of the Thistle and Spear, Loch Lomond, Scotland ** Asian Caerns * Glass Spire, India ** * Heavenly Dragon, Beijing, China ** * Rat's Tail, Hong Kong * Snow Born Moon, Siberia, Russia ** * The Cherry Phoenix Court, Mount Fuji, Japan ** African Caerns * The Gate, Ethiopia ** * Wheel of Ptah, Morocco ** Australasian Caerns * Spinifex Pigeon, Flinders Ranges, South Australia ** Umbral Caerns * Sept of the Stars, Aetherial Realm ** Category:Caerns